Electromagnetic devices, such as switched reluctance motors, have numerous applications. Desirable properties may include high average torque and low torque ripple, which is the amount of torque measured by subtracting the minimum torque during one revolution from the maximum torque from the same motor revolution. High torque ripple may negatively affect the efficiency and operation of the electromagnetic device.
Accordingly, alternative electromagnetic devices and approaches and devices that increase average torque and reduce torque ripple are desired.